1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dolls, and in particular, to a novel doll which is capable of rollerskating.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many dolls have been devised which attempt to simulate and realistically reproduce many of the actions associated with children. In particular, a few dolls have been designed to provide a self-walking doll capable of traversing a path unassisted by the user for support. In dolls of this type, the actual body or shell is formed by the assembly of two superimposed parts and contains a mechanism adapted to impart an alternate lateral movement to a pair of legs pivotally mounted on the bottom part of the torso. Typical prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,704,543; 3,604,147; 3,596,398; 3,484,988; 3,465,473; 3,445,960; 3,267,608; 3,243,916; and 3,038,275.